


Let me walk next to you, let me see you grow

by sandorizu



Category: Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin posted yet another instagram with him looking older yet again the comment <i>"His first shave can't be far away"</i> was said in a chat somewhere. I woke up to people wishing for Jimi helping Robin shave and this is what came out of that.\</p>
<p>Heavily connected to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/30761">The Melody Playing on Repeat in My Head</a> but can definitely be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me walk next to you, let me see you grow

There was nothing that could be pictured as out of the ordinary that morning. It seemed to be a sunny day, as there was light streaming in through the blinds in Jimi’s room. Again they were in some town somewhere that he barely knew the name of before coming there, but there was a certain charm to it. He got to enjoy the best parts of being on the road through Robin’s tours and he loved it.

He loved Robin too. It wasn’t anything that was ever talked about, and it couldn’t be. But due to some special moments he knew that his unhealthy feelings had been reciprocated and there was nothing he waited for more than for Robin to become an adult.

But there was something magical in being allowed to see the boy he had feelings for grow into a man. He couldn’t help but love every little change in Robin, for each change was a step towards a time when maybe he could appreciate him without feeling guilty. And it was an important time in Robin’s life, a time that few couples got to share like this. Not that they were a couple.

Robin knocking on his door before nine in the morning, however, was a bit out of the ordinary. As Jimi opened the door Robin was looking strangely uncomfortable, wearing a scarf and fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

“What’s the matter?”

Robin just shuffled inside without answering and once Jimi had closed the door behind him Robin, still looking at the floor, finally opened his mouth.

“I—Can I borrow your razor?”

It took Jimi a few seconds to go over his words in his head, realizing what Robin meant. Once it clicked he chuckled and stepped closer, suddenly interested.

“You need to shave? Show me.”

First Robin gave him a glare and Jimi could almost see the pout through the large scarf. Soon he did pull the scarf down, a red tint spreading all over his cheeks. With a smile Jimi leaned in closer to get a better view, having to stand on his toes as Robin was notably taller than him.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it happens to all of us, silly.”

On Robin’s chin he could see a few short, brown hairs sticking out here and there, barely noticeable but still clearly there if one knew about them. Yep, it was time for Robin’s first shave. He knew Robin probably didn’t find it funny at all, but Jimi couldn’t help but grin. Stepping back he continued;

“Razor and shaving foam can be found in the bathroom, I think they’re still in the bag. Just dig them up and enjoy.”

Robin nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Taking a step back Jimi sat down on the large hotel bed. He sighed and smiled to himself, remembering his own teenage years and once again appreciating the way he got to share these things with Robin. He was happy he had become the one Robin went to for this. He could’ve just as well gone to Samppa’s room, but instead Robin had come to borrow _Jimi’s_ razor. These were the small things that kept him going despite all the problems his attraction caused. These were the moments that gave him the maybe-one-days.

Jimi sat there, deep in his own thoughts, until the bathroom door opened and Robin’s head stuck out. He was holding a paper towel to his chin and looking more sheepish than ever.  Oh man.

“C-could you… uhh, I don’t—“

Shaking his head and smiling Jimi got up and joined Robin in the bathroom.

“You could’ve just said something, twat.”

“But… It—It’s sort of embarrassing, you know.”

“I know. Sit down on the edge of the bathtub, would you, Mr. Tall Guy.”

Robin did as he was told with a nod and soon Jimi was there, standing between his legs. He gently took the paper towel out of Robin’s hand and inspected the damage. It wasn’t big, just a small scratch really, but he’d have to avoid the area a bit anyway.

He picked up the shaving foam and pushed out a little bit in his hand, smiling at Robin as he applied it to the boy’s chin. Robin was biting his lips and there was still a clear blush on his cheeks. A stray thought in Jimi’s head may have hoped it wasn’t entirely due to embarrassment.

Maybe he should have explained what he was doing, taught Robin how to do it himself, but suddenly talking didn’t feel like an option. He could feel Robin’s thighs on both sides of him and when he reached out to retrieve the razor from next to the sink his side pressed into one of them. He felt a small blush cover his own skin, especially his neck, but decided to ignore it and kept his eyes on Robin’s chin. With one hand holding Robin’s chin steady, he slowly brought the razor to his skin.

Centimeter by centimeter Robin’s chin was cleared from both foam and hairs but after just a couple of strokes with the razor Jimi noticed Robin was holding his breath.

“Breathe.”

Robin nodded and took in a sudden hitched breath. The small sound sent shivers up Jimi’s spine and he had to swallow before continuing. Knowing that he had to and could control himself he simply kept his eyes on the matter at hand, moving on with the shaving.

A few more strokes later, about halfway done, he suddenly felt Robin’s hand at his waist. Freezing for a second he nearly cut Robin himself, and that would have been very embarrassing. With the hand holding Robin’s chin steady he stroked his cheek quickly using his thumb, still not daring to look away from Robin’s skin. He really shouldn’t be touching Jimi like that.

Robin’s hand didn’t go away though, instead his hold on Jimi’s side tightened and he moved his legs closer together, enclosing Jimi in a smaller space. Again, Jimi had to swallow before being able to continue.

There was only a small area left to shave when Robin’s other hand came up to rest at his other side. Robin’s thumb was stroking him through the fabric of the tank top he was wearing and Jimi had to close his eyes for a few seconds.

“Robin-- Let me finish this.”

Robin just hummed and Jimi took the risk to look up. Robin was looking straight at him from behind slightly closed eyelids, his eyes unnaturally dark. It took all the willpower Jimi had to look back down and biting his own lip he took the last needed steps to finish what he was doing. When the final swipes were done he reached out in the other direction, to retrieve a towel, again leaning into Robin. The warmth of the boy against him felt intoxicating and he knew this was a dangerous situation.

Having wiped the last remnants of foam off Robin’s skin their eyes locked again. Robin’s hands moved along his sides and clasped behind him, pulling him closer. He knew his breathing was far from normal and it was completely impossible for him to pull his eyes away this time. Robin had him and there was nowhere to escape.

He found himself leaning down, and he noticed Robin tilting his head to meet him halfway. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Robin doing the same from a distance of only centimeters.

When he opened his eyes he was sweaty and tangled in his sheets, the room around him dark and cold and absolutely nothing felt ordinary. There was nothing familiar or welcoming in the room that he recognized to be an otherwise empty American hotel room.

There was no Robin to be seen anywhere, he was far away. And never would Jimi get to see his first stubble or be the one to teach him how to get rid of it. With a groan he hid his face into the pillow, wishing he could’ve stayed in the land of dreams. Reality hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the classic cliché. I felt like this was the one place to use it, if ever. Right away when I was asked for this I could only think of how my Jimi, the one I write about in my series, would never get to see that happen. Now we are living a time when they're already separated in that storyline, and Jimi misses all those small things completely. It felt like I did want to write it in a positive way, but that I couldn't leave _my_ Jimi out of it. Sorry about that.


End file.
